


Wretched and Divine

by pristinecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinecas/pseuds/pristinecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees monsters. Castiel thinks he's an angel. Who's more likely to believe Castiel than the man who's plagued by demons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wretched and Divine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted, but not the first I've written. Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Title inspired by the Black Veil Brides song of the same name.

Dean sat alone in the pale room. The walls seemed to grow closer, as the man put his arms around his legs, hugging his knees to his chest, curling into fetal position. He hated the hospital walls. He had a feeling they hated him. He’d been alone in the room for so long, yet he’d never grown accustomed to those walls. And the beds. And the unfriendly door. He’d tried breaking the window, but it never worked. He only ended up with split knuckles and a feeling of impending doom.

Today there was something different. Dean shook as he sat. To those who walked by, it was utterly confusing, for there was no one and nothing, yet pure terror seemed to grip him. A knock on the door sent his head shooting up, as he scrambled to assume a dignified sitting position. The door was pushed open, as a cheery faced man peered around the door, clad in blue scrubs. In the hand that wasn’t supporting the door, he held a clipboard. 

“Dean? How’re you doing, buddy?” The smiley doctor sang, tone obnoxious, flipping through the papers on the clipboard. “You’ve been roommate-less for almost three months, looks like. Ready to change that?” This caught Dean’s attention, and he perked up, like a dog offered a bone. 

“I don’t like being alone,” he told the man, who’d not yet stepped out of the doorway. Dean read the tag on his shirt. _Dr. Fitzgerald_.

“Oh, I know, I know, Dean. What was it-”

“Demons.”

“Ah, yes, the demons. They bothering you?” Dean shook his head no. “Good, good. Well, get ready to meet your new roommate, he’ll be here in a few minutes.” Dean just nodded in response, and as the Dr. Fitzgerald closed the door, he resumed his sitting position, hoisting his feet onto the bed, putting his arms around his knees once more. The bed next to his own had been empty for a long time. Three months, he’d said. Dean remembered Andy, his old roommate, who’d been dragged to a high-security ward after attacking a nurse. Dean hoped his new roommate would be nothing like Andy. But a dangerous roommate was better than being alone. Dean was plagued by the ever-present monsters: demons, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, wraiths, the whole nine.

As promised, a few minutes later, there was another knock on the door, and this time, a white-coated woman opened the door. Dean knew this woman, Dr. Harvelle. She’d been there when Sam had first driven him to the building, and told Dean they would keep him safe from the monsters. They didn’t.

“Good morning, Dean. I want you to meet Jimmy.” From behind her, a voice like gravel responded, anger clearly evident.

“My name is _Castiel._ ” The doctor looked weary.

“Yes, Castiel. Meet Castiel.” She stepped aside, and Dean almost gasped. His roommate was more than he could’ve hoped for. He immediately saw blue eyes. Bluer than anything he’d ever seen, like the sky on a perfectly clear day. The hair on his head was black and wiry, and sat in a mess, like he’d never encountered a comb in his life. Dean imagined running his fingers through it, and decided he loved it. Not to mention those cheekbones you could cut yourself on. He felt himself draw his knees in closer, a steady blush creep up his neck. 

“Hello,” he whispered, pleased when he gave Dean the beginnings of a smile, his anger at the doctor melting away. 

“Hello, Dean.” Dean didn’t think it was possible to clutch at his legs any tighter than he was doing. He knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t care less. Those blue eyes were making every thought in his brain go haywire. 

“Ji- uh, Castiel, I’ll give you two some time to get to know each other. No foul play, you know the rules.” Dr. Harvelle stepped out of the room, and the heavy door shut with a loud _click._

Dean watched as Castiel surveyed the room, taking in the awful walls, the small window, the wooden bedside tables, and finally, his own bed. The blue blankets were still drawn, and as the man took a seat, they crumpled beneath his weight. Dean couldn’t help but stare at the muscle on Castiel, which was obvious even beneath the white v-neck and blue drawstring pants. Dean’s outfit was identical. Everyone’s outfit was the same.

“So, Castiel. Interesting name,” Dean said, hoping to initiate a conversation. Castiel looked over at him from his bed, chin raised.

“It’s an angel’s name.”

“Oh. Uh, you like angels?” Castiel smirked a little at Dean’s question.

“I am an angel.” Most would scoff at this remark, laugh a little, brush it off. 

That’s what most did. That’s what Castiel was used to. Dean, however, unfurled his limbs, and leaned forward on the bed, itching to get a closer look at the alleged angel. 

“Really?” It wasn’t an odd question to Dean at all. He’d seen monsters, he could certainly believe angels. Especially when the angel was the most beautiful man he’d seen in perhaps his entire life. 

“Of course. Well, I was, before I lost my wings.” The smirk on Castiel’s face faltered a little as he said it. 

“So... can you fly?” Dean moved closer to his angel.

“Dean, were I able, I would fly us both out of this place. When I regain my wings, it will be my primary priority. We’ll reach the cosmos. They can not make us return.” 

Dean didn’t know when he’d moved to Castiel’s bed, but he had, and he was sitting there now, their thighs pressed together, green eyes gazing into blue ones. Dean’s heart skipped a beat when Castiel reached up and placed his hand on Dean’s arm, holding tight. “You deserve to be saved.” 

 ~~~

The hallways were busy. Dr. Harvelle swept through them, pulling her coat tighter around herself, just as Dr. Fitzgerald jogged to catch up with her.

“Mornin’, Ellen.”

“Mornin’ yourself, Garth.” Garth hugged his clipboard to his chest as he speed-walked to keep up with Ellen’s pace. “Busy day. Busy, busy.”

“Sure is, ma’am. Plus the odd bunch all arriving today.” Garth shook his head a little.

“Damn. Novak family, was it? Whole bunch of ‘em convinced they’re angels. Doin’ God’s work or some shit. Especially that Jimmy boy. Likes to go by the name _Castiel._ Ever heard a name like that?”

“No, ma’am.” Garth shook his head again, a little more vigorously. “Sure is strange.” 

“I thought it was a smart move,” Ellen began, looking back over her shoulder at the room in which she’d deposited the newest edition to their collection of crazies, “putting him with Dean. I knew if anyone would believe the angel crap, it’d be that poor Winchester boy.” Ellen sighed a little, turning back to face the hallway ahead of her.

“He sees monsters, doesn’t he?” Garth asked, pity strewn across his face. Ellen nodded.

“His poor brother dropped him off here. Told me he kept screaming about demons. Not just that, vampires, ghosts, some stuff I can’t pronounce. Kid begged us to take him, didn’t know what else to do.”

“They’re perfect for each other. Shame, though.”

“Yeah. Real shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at pristinecas.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely thedamwriter <3


End file.
